


The Gay Scandal Gave Me Pause

by BlackCanine



Series: Charming Suits You [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanine/pseuds/BlackCanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>28 years later, the princes finally find each other. They will always find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gay Scandal Gave Me Pause

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [True Love? It Doesn't Exist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/639955/). Since this is an AU where Prince Charming married Prince Thomas back at the Enchanted Forest, major changes were made to canon from both lands, especially Stroybrooke. You'll notice them as you read but you should probably know in advance that Emma and Graham were NEVER EVER romantically involved.
> 
> I do not own _Once Upon A Time_ or any of its characters. There is no profit gained from writing or publishing this story.

The story details are fussy to most people. What most agree on is that there was princess from a neighbor kingdom, who somehow got on the queen’s bad side. Stuff happened and the queen unleashed a powerful curse, sending them all to a world where no one would ever be happy, to a town named Storybrooke, in a land called Maine.

David Nolan isn’t thinking about the details of the curse when he hits the breaks right before the town limit. No, what David Nolan thinks about is the life he had back at the Enchanted Forest: as a shepherd turned king, husband of Prince Thomas, the love of his life. What David Nolan thinks about is that it was his husband the man whose live he fucked up.

“Dammit!” he exclaims as he smacks the steering wheel with both hands.

 

The ride back to town is filled with memories of the past few months as they swarm in his head like rabid wasps. A woman had strolled into town, Emma was her name. She had been the cause Sean Herman bumped into his hospital bed one day, which somehow made David wake up from a coma he’d been in for years. David was married to Kathryn and Sean was the nineteen-year-old son of Mitchell Herman, a town businessman. That should’ve been enough to discourage David from accepting Sean’s invitation to “hang out”, but it wasn’t and so, he didn’t.

A few weeks and many clandestine meets later, their whatever it was they had was outed to the town. Katherine slapped him, yelled at him, asked for divorce and slapped him again. Sean was disowned by his father, found a job at the cannery and never spoke to David again, unless it was to tell him to go to hell, like that night David had chased him after his shift was over.

“Sean!” David shouted but the boy ignored him and walked faster away from him.

“Please wait. Look, I’ll leave you if you want. I… I just think we need to talk,” David said when he finally caught up.

“So talk,” Sean replied curtly.

“I need to apologize,” David began.

“Yes, you do. Keep going,” Sean deadpanned.

“I didn’t stand with you,” David began again.

“You know, I will never forget that moment, the moment the world sort of blows you backwards, and the one person you thought would always be there to catch you… he isn’t there,” Sean told him.

“I’m human!” David exclaimed, “I’m sorry! But we have to move forward.”

“But we can’t. It’s like something in this world doesn’t want us together,” Sean said.

“Like what? Dark forces?” David asked.

“Maybe. I don’t know, but it’s like something just keeps pouring poison between us. And what I don’t want is to have all of those good memories replaced by moments like that. When I looked at you and I saw…”

“No. I know. I am so sorry,” David interrupted, pleading.

“I know, I know,” Sean said.

“But I love you,” David said in tears.

“And that is what makes it all so sad,” were Sean’s final words.

 

David wants to cry at the memory of the love of his life looking so hurt, betrayed and heartbroken. He doesn’t blame him for rejecting him earlier that morning when he chased him outside of Granny’s Diner to grovel one more time.

“I was wrong. About you, about me, about everything. I didn’t believe in you and I wish I had a good reason why, but it’s like I keep making these wrong decisions, and I don’t understand why they keep happening. You know, ever since I woke up from that coma, my life hasn’t made a lick of sense. Except for you. And what I’m feeling? It’s love, Sean,” David told him.

“David, why are you here?” Sean asked.

“Because Kathryn put a down payment on an apartment in Boston. She’s not going to use it, but I am. Unless you give me a reason to stay,” David pleaded.“David, I can’t.” Sean’s response had been definite.

 

David knows the story by rumors and hearsay, that the son of the mayor was going insane, that he was appointed to see Dr. Hopper once a week for thinking everyone in town was a fairytale character. Rumor had it that little Henry Mills believed the new girl, Emma, was the daughter of Snow White and the huntsman that was supposed to kill her but instead fell in love with her, and that the Evil Queen, scorned and upset for things no one could venture, had cursed them all away to this town.

It all makes sense now, David thinks as he drives, remembering how the mayor made sure to make Mary Margaret’s life in Storybrooke impossible. She even faked the sheriff’s death so she could frame her for his murder.

David finds Sean walking near Marine Garage. He jumps out of his truck and shouts.

“Thomas!”

Sean turns around and his face lights up when he finds David.

“Charming!” he exclaims with barely any breath left. Both former princes race towards each other and when they’re finally face to face, they can’t decide whether to kiss, scream, laugh, jump up and down or fuck each other senseless right there in the middle of the street.

“You found me!” Sean says.

“Did you ever doubt I would?” David asks with a laugh.

“Truthfully? The gay scandal gave me pause,” Sean jokes and they both half laugh before locking in a kiss that was to make up for 28 years of separation.

They kiss and kiss until a purple avalanche of smoke pours into town. Sean grabs David’s hand and David embraces him and uses his body to protect his prince. They’ve got no idea of what is happening, all they know is they’re not ever letting go of each other again.

 

The purple smoke dissipates and people start running across the streets and hugging each other. A few blocks away they can see Mary Margaret, Emma, Henry, Ruby, her grandmother and seven other townsmen embrace and cheer. A few streets over, Dr. Whale leads a rabid crowd towards the mayor’s house. Dr. Hopper runs for the sheriff to ask for help.

“Looks like they want to burn the queen alive,” Sean notes.

“Looks that way,” David agrees.

“Should we follow?” Sean asks.

“That smoke can only mean one thing: magic,” David stated, “which means Regina could have her powers back. They’ll be marching into a slaughter.”

“Then we better stop them,” Sean says.

 

After some commotion, in which it becomes clear that not every Storybrooke citizen comes from the same kingdom, and maybe not even the same world, it’s decided to lock Regina up at the station, for her safety and, more importantly, for everyone in town.

“She should pay for everything she’s done to these people,” Sean says angrily as they leave the station.

“I’m not interested in revenge,” David replies as he grabs Sean by the waist with a mischievous smile, “I’m interested in catching up.”

 

They both stumble into David’s place, kissing and groping each other. They barely close the front door when Sean pushes David against a wall and goes for his belt.

“There’s something I’ve gone 28 years without doing and I won’t go a minute longer,” he pants as he opens David’s fly open and yanks his jeans down. David’s eyes widen in surprise.

Sean sinks to his knees and promptly engulfs David’s erection. David groans.

During their brief affair, David had refused to take things too far with Sean, much to the teenager’s chagrin. Sean was to young, David had thought, not remembering being born in a land where royalty married at even earlier ages. Sean pushed a little, but all David compromised to was a couple of exchanged handjobs which always made him feel sick and guilty afterwards.

They both remember who they are now, and David recalls their attention had been focused on trying to find a way to protect their kingdom from the impending curse the weeks before it struck, so there had been little time for intimacy those last days.

So Sean sucks David with eager delight, recapturing the way the prince’s cock felt against his tongue, the way it stretched his lips. David’s fingers grip his hair with possessive strength as the older man begins fucking into Sean’s mouth, finally letting go of everything that had stopped him from taking the boy’s body before.

“I’m close,” David grunts and Sean looks up at him and locks his eyes with David’s before nodding, David’s cock still in his mouth. David increases the pace of his thrusts inside the teenager’s mouth and finally comes flooding Sean’s throat. The good thing of 28 years frozen in time was that Sean is still as skilled and practiced as he’d been a couple of months after marrying Charming. Sean swallows every drop with ease, never taking his eyes off of David.

When David pulls out of Sean, he’s about to offer to return the favor, but is delighted to see his husband has his hand around his own spent cock, covered with his release.

“Sucking you off was hot enough,” Sean shrugs as he stands up and kisses David, letting him take a taste of his own come. Suddenly, Sean pulls away and looks at David with wide eyes.

“Shit, I forgot!” he says, “Ella!” and David’s eyes widen too.

 

Once upon a time, a young girl named Ella made a deal to a dark wizard to attend a ball and see the world outside her stepmother’s house. She got her wish, not fully knowing the deal she had made. Ella got to go to the ball and met Prince Thomas, not too long before the news of a young prince slaying a dragon made it to the kingdom.

Ella and Thomas snuck into one of the palace’s chambers and had a romance that lasted one night, as Ella ran away before midnight. Thomas didn’t hear of Ella again until a month after he married Charming, when a man named Gus came to the palace with a glass slipper in his hand and asked him if he’d ever seen such a kind of shoe. Thomas had a slipper just like that stored inside an armoire at his bedchamber.

It turned out Ella was pregnant and the child was Thomas’. Gus, Ella’s love, was upset. Charming was confused, as he knew his husband had shared bed with a few women in the past (as had he) but didn’t realize it’d been so close before they first met. Thomas, on the other hand, had been torn between guilt for letting his impulses cloud his judgment, desire for taking care of his unborn kid and certain giddiness over knowing he would be a father.

In the end, an arrangement was made: Ella, Gus and their child would want for nothing, and the couple would raise the baby as their own, while both princes would be the kid’s godparents. It would’ve been happily ever after for the young marriage, if the dark wizard hadn’t shown up at Ella’s wedding and claimed his price for changing Ella’s life: her first born.

As the first born godparents, Thomas and Charming found a way to imprison the dark wizard inside a very special prison cell, but the imp’s deals were hard to break: as a consequence, Gus was turned into a mouse and exiled to the infinite forest, where neither Ella nor the young princes could ever find him again.

The curse struck before they got the chance to help Ella and Gus and, at the land without magic, Ella gave birth to a baby girl she named Alexandra. Their cursed filled memories told them Sean had gotten Ella (now named Ashley) pregnant before his affair with David, so Ashley worked as a maid at Granny’s Inn and Sean did double shifts at the cannery to support their daughter.

 

The princes’ thoughts are still on Ashley when there’s a knock on the door. David quickly pulls his pants up as Sean scrambles to get his dick back inside his own. Their hair is still ruffled and their faces still flushed when they open the door to find Mitchell Herman standing outside.

“Dad!” Sean exclaims. “I can explain,” he begins.

“There’s nothing to explain, except for my behavior towards my only son. Though I can only hope we can blame the curse for that,” Mitchell says cautiously.

“We’ve all done things we’re not proud of,” David states as he opens the door wide to invite Mitchell in. When the man steps inside the three of them embrace in a hug.

“I cannot believe I kicked you out, son,” Mitchell sobs, “I cannot believe I ever thought you are not worthy of my family,” he tells David.

After they break from the embrace, Sean addresses his dad.

“We need to find Ella, or Ashley, whatever,” he says.

“I know,” Mitchell agrees.

 

Ashley opens the door of her apartment and David, Sean and Mitchell can see Billy the mechanic cooing over a crib behind her.

“Oh, my God!” Ashley exclaims as she jumps to hug them one by one, “Billy! Look who’s here!”

Billy looks up from Alexandra’s crib and smiles at the sight of their visitors.

 

The whole family is reunited again. David and Sean decide to move in together, so do Ashley and Billy. David and Sean will remain the baby’s godparents and Mitchell becomes Alexandra’s favorite person ever. At some point during the evening, Kathryn calls David on his cell phone to thank him for his assistance in the land that was —dragon slaying, golden touch curse breaking and alike— and, having found his long lost Fredrick (Jim now), she wishes him and Sean the best.

The happy reunion is interrupted by a loud explosion that rocks Ashley’s apartment, accompanied by flickering lights and the noises of trash cans being flipped over.

“What the hell was that?” Ashley ask as she stands from her chair to look out the window.

“Regina… or Gold, take your pick,” David grunts.

“There’s something out there," Ashley says as she catches a glimpse of a dark figure floating across the streets.

“We need to go take care of this,” David tells Ashley, Gus ad Mitchell as he grabs Sean’s hand. They both stand up and Sean takes one last glance at the crib where his daughter is.

“Tell her we said goodnight,” he says before walking out the door behind his husband.

 

They find Emma, Marry Margaret, Regina and Graham at the town hall. David wonders where Regina had Graham locked up all the time she framed Mary Margaret for his dead. Emma explains the wraith situation while Regina whimsically spins a top hat on the floor over and over again.

“We could turn brooms into torches, for when it comes back,” David suggests, “I know it’s old fashioned, but so am I.”

It takes Regina a while to get a hang of it, but she finally manages to jumpstart the hat and suck the wraith into the sucking airless void that comes out of it. Unfortunately, Emma and Mary Margaret jump inside as well, much to Graham’s chagrin.

Ruby shows up with Henry, who makes it clear Regina won’t hear from him until his family is back. Serves her right, David thinks. When they all leave the city hall, David and Sean stare at the devastated streets of their town.

“What do we do now?” Sean asks, drinking in the destruction around him.

“What we’ve always done: help,” David tells him.

 

They set up a crisis center in the town square with the help of Ruby, Archie and the nuns, or fairies, whatever. Ruby directs people where to go, the fairies offer first aid while Archie assembles a small therapy group. Kathryn and Jim show up at the school to assist those whose houses were damaged by the wraith.

When the Queen gets her powers back and scares everyone out of town, David and Sean talk some sense to the townspeople. Afterwards they decide to join forces with Graham at the police station and agree to do whatever they can to help him get his family back.

 

It’s hard work, but when David and Sean make it back home, they’re in no mood to rest. They both step into David’s place the same way they did the day before: mouths pressed against each other, barely paying attention to the where they’re going.

“I can’t wait to be working with you again,” Sean murmurs against David’s lips.

“You and I, together side by side like in the old days?” David asks with a smile. “That’s a thought”

“It’s not as glamorous as running a kingdom, but it will be fun,” Sean replies, “we made a great team.”

“That we did,” David agrees as he kisses Sean again. He leads them both upstairs as Sean pushes David’s jacket off his shoulder’s and tosses it on the steps.

By the time they reach the bedroom, the buttons of Sean’s shirt are undone and David’s shirt is on the floor as he struggles to free his head from his t-shirt, which has tangled around his neck.

“I know Maine is colder than our land,” Sean says, fully naked from the waist up now, as he grabs David’s wife-beater, “but do you really need that many fucking layers?” he barks and rips David’s wife-beater open. David laughs.

Sean’s hand work David’s belt open. David kisses him and maneuvers them both to the bed, where he tosses the younger man so he can climb of top of him.

“I missed this,” David mumbles between kisses.

“So did I,” Sean replies as he finds pulls David’s zipper down.

They help each other off their jeans and boxers and, once they’re fully naked, Sean flips them over so he’s straddling David.

“I already had you in me yesterday,” he tells David, “and now you’re going to have me in you,” he states as he reaches for the night table where he knows David has lube, even if they never got around to use it.

David’s pupils blow wide at Sean’s words. All this time they were in Storybrooke, David always saw Sean as a boy whose innocence he was somehow corrupting. Sean was always shy and a little bit insecure and David couldn’t help feeling guilty for taking advantage of such a young kid.

Now David realizes that was all the curse’s doing, since the man he remembers was, though young, assertive and domineering, a boy forced to grow too fast so he could be a leader. And, by the time the curse struck, he was definitely not inexperienced. And Sean seems hell-bent on reminding him of that fact.

Sean motions David to turn on his stomach so he can have access to the man’s ass. Once he has each globe in his hands, he hisses and runs his palms across the firm muscle.

“Remember our first time, love? Remember the first time I pushed inside this charming little hole?” Sean asks him as he inserts a lubed finger inside his crack.

David stiffens at the intrusion. It’s been so long, but it doesn’t take much for his ass to relax as his body remembers how familiar this used to be. David rubs himself against the mattress as Sean fucks his ass with his digit.

“Do you remember?” Sean asks again.

“I do,” David sighs, “I remember feeling like you were splitting me open, but loving every minute of it.”

“Oh, you loved it,” Sean agrees, “my hand was on your dick and, at one moment, I stopped moving and let you fuck yourself on my cock as you fucked my fist, remember that? Remember how eager you were?” he asks him as he adds a second finger.

“Yes, yes, yes!” David hisses and bucks his hips up, making Sean’s digits connect with his prostate, “I’m ready, love, I am, fuck me now. I need it, I’ve gone too long without it.”

Sean doesn’t need to be told twice. He lubes his cock and aligns it at David’s entrance. With one swift movement he pushes all the way in and David moans in pleasure. Sean groans at the tightness of David’s insides.

“I missed this,” Sean says, “my cock missed this. You’re so fucking tight!”

David clenches his ass to urge Sean to move. Sean holds on his round cheeks and eagerly pumps into David.

“I’m going to fuck you so good, you won’t remember your own name. All you’ll know is the way my cock drills through you,” Sean growls in David’s ear, “You’ll feel it for weeks. If another curse strikes and you forget my name, you’ll still remember how my cock felt inside you.”

David is fucking himself on Sean’s cock now, just like Sean knew he would. Sean reaches down to play with David’s balls and the older man pushes himself against Sean even harder. Sean finally grabs David’s cock with the force he’d use to hold a sword and allows David to pump inside his fist.

“Remember this? Remember being just like this on our wedding night, when I claimed this body for the first time?”

David doesn’t answer, he simply rocks himself back and forth as his orgasm builds inside him. Suddenly, Sean’s palm lands on his ass and David yelps.

“Gonna make you remember this forever. You won’t ever, ever forget again about me, you hear me? You’ll always know you’re mine,” Sean says as he spanks his prince over and over again.

David moans and screams and babbles incoherent words as he tries to drink in every sensation, every touch, every thrust inside his body, making sure no curse will ever make him forget the man he loves again.

Sean squeezes tight on his cock and David comes and comes and comes. Sean’s hand milks every last drop as the other hand paints his ass red with its blows. When David’s done, Sean releases his cock and grabs both of his cheeks so he can fuck into him into the mattress.

David just takes it, lets Sean use his body to reach his own climax. He clenches his ass around Sean’s manhood, looking to burn the memory of this night on Sean’s mind as well.

One final thrust and Sean floods his ass with his seed. It’s been so long since he last pumped David’s ass full of come, he almost forgot how hot his husband looked when it poured out of his ass.

Sean runs his hands across David’s cheeks and the older man hisses as the abused skin burns to the touch.

“I fucking love you, you know that?” Sean tells him.

“I know. I love you too,” David says when he manages to catch his breath.

 

The next morning, David wakes Sean with a blowjob and shortly after, he holds Sean’s legs up and apart so he can fuck him into the mattress. Sean’s ankles nearly touch his shoulders as David’s cock splits him wide.

“Again, again! Right there, right there!” Sean yells at his husband, who hits his prostate over and over again.

The find their climax together and David collapses next to Sean afterwards.

“That was great,” Sean tells him.

“I missed doing that too,” David replies and kisses him softly on the lips.

“This is gonna be like when we got married, right?” Sean asks, “We barely got out of bed for a week.” That gets a snort from David.

“I don’t know, the town’s in a crisis, and it looks like it will need as much help as it can,” he notes.

“And we’ll be there for them,” Sean assures him, “and this town will pick itself up. Storybrooke people are strong, Charming.”

“I know,” David says, making a face.

“What is it?” Sean asks.

“I don’t see myself as Prince Charming anymore,” David admits.

“It’s like you told everyone yesterday: we are both. And now we can be whoever we want.”

“I still think I’ll go by David in this land,” David says.

“Great! Then I’ll call you Charming in the sack and I’ll be the only one who gets to call you that. ‘Cause you are charming in the sack,” Sean jokes and David laughs.

“Is that so?” David asks.

“Yup. David Nolan was kind of a prude. Charming, on the other hand…” Sean purrs and pulls David for a lazy kiss.

“Are you up to be charmed again?” David asks him.

“Uh-huh,” Sean nods smiling and David wastes no time climbing on top of Sean and capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss.


End file.
